memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Escape/Chapter One
In the Enterprise observation lounge Typhuss is briefing the senior staff and John about who is in sickbay. Her name is Josie Adams, she's a old friend of mine and she was my mentor when I joined the SCIS says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff and John. Commander McCabe looks at the Admiral. Then why did she come here if she's working at Earth? Commander McCabe says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. She said help me and its obvious, she wants my help and I should go talk to Josie says Typhuss as he looks at Commander McCabe then leaves to head to sickbay. Captain Kadan looks at the staff. Sito scan for any other vessel that may of been following the shuttle cloaked of otherwise Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander Sito. She nods at her. Dismissed Captain Kadan says as she looks at the staff. They leave the lounge as Kadan looks at her former Captain. You think someone was after her? John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Maybe Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kadan scan for hyperspace windows as well because if the Wraith are chasing her they'll be coming back for her anytime soon John says as he looks at her. She nods at him. In sickbay Typhuss walks into the medical bay and sees Doctor Crusher looking over Josie as she's sitting on the biobed as he looks at her. Beverly, can I talk to Josie says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Doctor Crusher closes her tricorder. I don't see why not just keep it brief though she needs her rest Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Of course says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly then looks at Josie. Beverly leaves to look over some medical reports as Typhuss walks up to Josie. Josie, what's going on, please tell me says Typhuss as he looks at Josie. Josie looks at him. It's Matt he's beating me Josie says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I will help you, I have a friend Olivia Benson of SVU, she will protect you and so will I says Typhuss as he looks at Josie. She looks at him. He'll just say that we had a big fight and I acted like a Klingon he did it before when I filed for abuse before we moved to New York Josie says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I have been working with SVU for 30 years, I'm telling you I can get him says Typhuss as he looks at Josie. She looks at him. Thank you Typhuss Josie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome, I will let you rest now says Typhuss as he looks at Josie then leaves sickbay. He's walking through the corridor as Commander Kim catches up to him. Admiral you got a minute? Harry asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his friend. Of course, what's up Harry says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. They walked into the turbolift and the door closes. I was ordered by Captain Kadan to post guards outside sickbay as well as have an escort for Ms. Adams, I thought I should get your input before I pick two guards to post Harry says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. To protect her, well that's a great idea, all right go head says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at him. Thank you Admiral I'll put two of the best on it right now Harry says as he looks at him. Ensign Chang and Ensign Korban walk into sickbay holding phaser rifles. Doctor is our guest ready to be taken to guest quarters on deck 6? Ensign Chang says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Sure Ensign take good care of her she's a good friend of the Admiral Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. They nod and escort Adams out of sickbay to the nearest turbolift. In the Captain's ready room Admiral Martin is chatting with Captain Kadan when the doors chimed. Come Captain Kadan says as she looks at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral what can I do for you? Kadan asked as she looked at him. He looks at her. She was beat by her husband, this has now become a case for SVU says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. SVU is on Earth they have no jurisdiction aboard my ship Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. And you have no jurisdiction in this case, this SCIS jurisdiction and Josie is a SCIS officer therefore the case is SVU's says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan.